


Colors of Our Wings

by haljxrdan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Rare Pairings, and clints in this for like a second, implied sexual content???, ryan/mikey is really only implied, shoutout to neongrantaire for inspiring me to upload this, this is also kinda short, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljxrdan/pseuds/haljxrdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's finishing up part of Mikey's bday present with the help of Tony and Thor and looks back on how the hell he ended up getting in a relationship with them because honestly, what the actual fuck is his life???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of Our Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best and i dont know where the idea came from

Gerard doesn't exactly remember how their relationship came to be, and the details always evade him, but being back in the tower with his boys after months of touring makes him nostalgic. Asking Thor or Tony would, in a best case scenario, probably help but Thor gets mushy and makes it sound like a bad romance novel for tweens and Tony dramatically changes the details like, every single time anybody asks.

At least he makes it a good story, Gerard muses while sitting at the kitchen's island, drawing another character design to use in a comic for a surprise for Mikey's birthday. Tony's helping to colour because "babe I have an eye for design, I mean, look at the tower's foyer. Could daVinci create such a masterpiece? Don't think so."

Thor's silently watching both of them whilst eating a pop tart when he brushes the crumbs away from his mouth, clears his throat then breaks the silence. "I believe red would be a excellent color for the man of the sky's cape."

Gerard tries to tell Thor that in this story, the class of Cloud is blue and so are their cape and their wings, but Tony says exactly that first and adds "plus I already coloured their wings so it's too late," with a smug look and Thor just looks at him with the super sad eyes and turns away, knowing it'll make them crack.

Gerard takes a deep breath and musters up all the cuteness stored in his entire being to release the most heart-wrenching puppy dog eyes ever known to mankind upon Tony, who looks slightly put off and squinty in a stubborn way.

After showering him with dozens of kisses and "I love you"s accompanied by Thor, and a promise of a blow job from both of them, Tony's coloring furiously over the blue as Gerard and Thor prance away into their room giggling, and he's muttering about how "I swear to god these idiots are not making me lose my mancard, I will not fall for their eyes of trickery and bribes," making Clint laugh at him from the vents.

If looks could kill Clint would be dust blowing through the fans.

They finish the comic in time for Mikey's birthday party, and arrive twenty minutes fashionably late a la Tony style. As soon as the trio enter and see him talking to Ross, Mikey is swept up into a spine shattering bear hug from Thor, handed a bottle of chardonnay with a kiss on the cheek from Tony, and a wink and gentler hug from his brother, who warns Ryan to stay away his lil ball of sunshine.

When presents are opened the younger Way notices someone (*cough* Thor *cough*) added -Odinson-Stark to Ger's name and he smirks.

Mikey finishes the comic a day later and Ryan picks it up and points something out, as usual. Mikey calls Gerard, waking him up, and asks him why no one noticed Cloud wasn't really royalty according to the caste system, shouldn't his wings be blue? Errors like this are not typical of Ger.

 

 

Gerard sighs.

 

 


End file.
